


All Bound For Mu Mu Land

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, On the Run, Poetry, Post - Deathly Hallows, Ratings: PG, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war still rages on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bound For Mu Mu Land

I thought that it would be over.

A happily ever after.

Peace.

But the opposite happened.

It’s still war and I’m still running.

They’re hunting and I’m their prey.

Death Eaters and members of The Order.

Both convinced that I’m darker than the Dark Lord.

Becoming a leader or die.

I’m running day and night, but I’m not alone.

Ron’s the only one who still believes in me.

Our love keeps me sane.

When we find a place to hide, we share moments of divine pleasure.

Flushed cheeks and lust.

I wish we could disappear like Atlantis.

Lost, but together.


End file.
